Breathe Mila, I'm Here
by tessanoelle97
Summary: AU: A surprise shows up in Mike's office, his 20 year old pregnant daughter, Mila. Mike had never known she had existed. However, when the office goes into lockdown, and Mila goes into labor, quickly. Will Mike be able to help his daughter and deliver his grandchild? (I don't own LO)
1. Unexpected

**(Note: This is completely AU, btw I don't own L&O, just Mila)**

38 year old Michael Cutter had always wanted to have children, ever since he was a teenager. He'd dated a few girls in high school, nothing serious.

Cutter had never had the time to settle down and get married, with his busy career.

"Congratulations Mike, you did great today." Connie said as they walked into Mike's office.

"It was nothing, that lawyer had no idea what he was doing."

Connie said,

"Well I have to go, paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to go out for a celebratory drink tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Mike sat at his desk, when all of a sudden, he heard

"Helllo?"

There was a brunette haired, small, but heavily pregnant woman standing at his office door.

"Can I help you?" He said

"Are you Michael Cutter?"

"Yes, I am."

The pregnant woman slowly walked toward his desk and handed him an envelope.

"My name's Mila Cutter, I'm your daughter."


	2. Lockdown

"My name's Mila Cutter, I'm your daughter."

Mike sat there in complete shock, he opened the envelope. In it, was a DNA test. There was a 99.9% probability that Mila was his daughter. He looked at the mother's name, Norah Burgess. Mike remembered her, they went out for a few months his freshman year in college.

Mike got out of his chair, walked over to Mila, he said,

"Here, sit down so we can talk."

Mila sat down in the chair in front of Mike's desk. She said,

"So I'm assuming you didn't know about me?"

"No, Norah, your mother never told me. We went out for a few months, we broke up, and I never saw her again. Where is she now?"

"She died when I was 17, she had cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Not to pry, but why are you here?"

"I found a box with mom's old stuff in it. I was going through it when I found this. I knew you were my dad because we had the same last name. It wasn't that hard to find you from there. I had always wanted to meet you."

"Well that's good. I'm sorry, but I'm just in shock."

"It's okay, Dad. I can call you that right?"

"Yes, you can. Now tell me about you. How far along are you? What are you having?"

"I'm 37 weeks today. I'm having a girl. The father's unfortunately not in the picture. He already signed over his rights."

"That stinks, where are you living?"

"I'm actually living a block away from you. I've been living there 2 years."

"That's cool. What are you naming her?"

"I'm naming her Sharna. Sharna Mikhail Cutter."

"That's such a cute name. Listen, I'm almost done with this paperwork, then do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure."

All of a sudden, shots rang out.

Mike yelled,

"Mila, get under my desk."

Mila moved herself while Mike closed the blinds and locked his office door. He then hid under the desk with Mila. He took out his phone and called Jack. He said,

"Jack, what's going on?"

"There was a shooting outside, but the suspect got away. So the building is on lockdown until they find the shooter. Are you safe?"

"Yes, I am. We're fine."

"We?"

"Yes, my daughter's here."

"Daughter?"

"I'll explain later, I gotta go."

Mike hung up the phone.

He saw that Mila was holding her stomach, and that her face was scrunched up in pain.

Mike said,

"Mila, are you alright?"

"No, my water just broke."

Mila then grabbed Mike's hand as she endured another contraction.


	3. Will I Be Okay?

_Previously:_

_Mike gets a surprise, he founds out he has a daughter, 20 year old Mila. However, when pregnant Mila and Mike are just getting acquainted, shots ring out. Just as the shots ring out, Mila's water breaks._

"Are you sure you're in labor?"

Mila snaps,

"Of course I'm in labor, my water just broke."

"Right, sorry. Is it okay if I help you into my chair, see if you're more comfortable?"

Mila nodded, and Mike carefully helped her into the chair. As Mila was trying to relax herself, Mike took out his phone and called Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Still no sign of the shooter, so the building's locked down."

"Where are you?"

"In the cafeteria, why?"

"My daughter's in labor."

"What?"

"Yeah, her water broke. From what I can tell, her labor is going pretty fast."

"I'd help you if I could, but I can't leave."

"Okay. I'll call Connie."

"Do that, call if you need anything."

After Mike hung up the phone, he turned around and looked at Mila. Her face was again scrunched up in pain.

He walked over, knelt in front of her, and held her hand.

When the contraction was over, Mila said,

"They're only 4 minutes apart."

Mike said,

"Dont' worry, you and Sharna will be fine."

Mike again took out his phone and called Connie.

"Connie, where are you?"

"My office, why?"

"I need you to come to mine."

"Everything okay?"

"Sort of. I just need you here."

"Okay, be there in a minute."

Mila said,

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine."

Just then, Connie entered the door. She said,

"Who's this?"

Mike said,

"Connie, meet my daughter Mila."


End file.
